happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
That Prairie Dog Accused
"That Prairie Dog Accused" is a fan fiction created by Dymandanfan664. It is based on nothing, so it's made from scratch. It's about a demon being launched in school and killing everyone. Starring roles *Demonpluto X. Smither *Skipper *MTHERDARNINGDEMON (new) *The Demon (from "Read Em' and Weep") *Britton *Midnight *Giggles *Petunia *Flippy *Cuddles *Superspeed *Trippy *Robo Star *Spook *Generic Tree Friends *Buzz Lightyear Plot It is a great day, and everyone is in school. The teacher, Buzz Lightyear, is teaching everyone about rockets in science. Then, Giggles asks Buzz Lightyear a question if she could go drink water. He says yes. Then later, at recess, everyone is playing with each other. Demonpluto X. Smither is having fun with Britton, Skipper, Superspeed, Trippy, Robo Star and Spook. They are playing tag, running to each other. Then later, in class, Buzz Lightyear is teaching even more, when MTHERDARNINGDEMON, a purple prairie dog, is making a invasion to destroy school using a demon. He leaks down, summoning a demon. The demon goes to the 11th grade, with a generic tree friend and others in class. The demon jumps on to the 12th generic tree friend, sneaking into its way, and making the tree friend possessed. Then, the lunch time bells ring. That afternoon, Demonpluto X. Smither, Giggles, Petunia, Cuddles, Flippy, Spook, Robo Star, Trippy, Skipper and Superspeed enter class, which says: 10th grade. Then, they get into their seats. After that, Buzz Lightyear enters the class too. Then, he teaches the kids, while the demon appears from the backdoor closet that contains clothes, running around the class. He double-uses Giggles, sending her intestines up with him while doing like a robot. Then, Demonpluto X. Smither runs into the demon, followed by Spook. The demon uses his double-arms to grab Demonpluto into his mouth. He chews his leg and Demonpluto cries. Buzz Lightyear screams, "WHAT IS THIS DEMON DOING IN THIS CLASS?" Then, Trippy thinks that MTHERDARNINGDEMON was the one who launched the demon in school. After that, he goes to see MTHERDARNINGDEMON in detention and asks him to report to the principal's office right now. He leaks, and launches another demon in the office, this time the demon is using his double-arms, ripping Midnight's head off and killing the principal. Then, in the nurse's office, the nurse fixes Demonpluto's leg. Then, he runs and leaves the door closed, and runs into the 10th grade class. The first demon has killed Petunia by crushing her skull, then killing the rest, using all of the people except Demonpluto X. Smither, chewing them one by one in his mouth. Then, there is blood everywhere in the classroom. Demonpluto enters, and he screams. Then, the demon leaks back into Demonpluto, making him possesed. Demonpluto then runs and clacks the door (closing it very hard). Deaths *Giggles has her intestines ripped by the demon. *Midnight has his head ripped off by the demon. *Petunia has her skull crushed on the wall by the demon. *5 people have their heads chewed, and they bleed to death. Trivia *This episode is not based on anything. *This is the second appearance of Skipper. *This is the first appearance of MTHERDARNINGDEMON. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Articles in need of images